Silri
Silri was a powerful Nightsister, a dark side witch of Dathomir. She worked for Tyber Zann and his criminal syndicate, the Zann Consortium, in the time following the Battle of Yavin in the hopes of being able to witness and partake in the destruction that Zann intended on causing. In combat, she used dark side powers, such as Drain Life, and also a lightwhip, an exotic variant of the traditional lightsaber. History Imprisonment & Rescue :"Silri can be found in the Frenzied River prison to the north. The Imperial Governor placed her in a cage and spread news of her imprisonment all over the planet, in order to break our spirit. It didn't work. We rebelled, but many of our number were captured and imprisoned all over the planet. The Empire is now our mortal enemy." :―A Nightsister to Tyber Zann, upon being freed from Imperial captivity. After the Battle of Yavin, Silri and many Nightsisters were taken captive by Imperial Stormtroopers on Dathomir in an attempt by the Imperial Governor to control them. However, his threats to execute the witch prisoners failed to tame the spirits of the Nightsisters, who rebelled. Meanwhile, Tyber Zann managed to procure an unknown Sith artifact, eventually revealed to be a Sith holocron, from Jabba the Hutt. After exhausting many sources of information to find the secrets of the Sith artifact, he learned of the Dark Side witches of Dathomir, and how the Emperor feared them so much that he'd interdicted their planet with a fleet of Star Destroyers. In a swift covert strike, Tyber Zann and his lieutenant, Urai Fen, extricated Silri from Dathomir, freeing her, and in return, she promised to unlock the holocron. An Uneasy Alliance This alliance was only transitory. Even before Zann and Urai Fen rescued her and took her off planet, they began to distrust her. Later, she claimed to have decoded the holocron and that it was merely a star map, showing systems that had been mapped centuries ago. When Zann took a fleet to Carida to sell the artifact to an Imperial connection he was promised by Prince Xizor, the holocron that Silri was attempting to unlock was stolen by the Empire's tactical genius Grand Admiral Thrawn, when Bossk, a bounty hunter purportedly working for the Consortium, betrayed his employers. However, this was arranged by the crafty Zann, who ordered his fleet not to fire on Bossk. Silri was angry at this outrage, as the artifact could be of greater value than some star charts. Tyber suspected she knew something she was not telling him and demanded to know what. She revealed that the artifact could lead to somewhere else. Tyber warned her that if she ever lied to and betrayed him, he swore to wipe the Nightsisters and rancors from the face of the galaxy - with a standing order that would go on even if he died. Later, Zann took Fen and Silri to raid Emperor Palpatine's private vault on Coruscant. Zann's main goal was to find the pass key to the Emperor's files, to access the locations of the credit-filled Imperial vaults. But Silri, contrary to plan, skirted her duty to guard the transport and stole the artifact, fighting off three generations of Dark Trooper models. Intending to run off with it herself, she met up with Zann and Urai and was forced to go along with them. The small group encountered many Royal Guards and finally battled a Dark Jedi. Fortunately, Zann had an ysalamir with him and the Dark Jedi was killed. A Juggernaut was hijacked aiding the quartet in their escape. On the way back from the narrow escape from Coruscant, Silri sensed the deaths of Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader at the Battle of Endor, and informed Zann about it. Deciding it was time to steal the Eclipse, Zann launched a massive assault on Kuat. Silri was present in the boarding party which overtook the Eclipse. Soon after the massive battle was over, with Zann's forces victorious. The Sith Army As they pilfered the accounts of the Empire, Silri managed to decode the rest of the holocron and then vowed to show Tyber Zann the "true meaning of power". Silri followed the holocron's clues, which led her to an unknown system where the witch discovered what appeared to be the remains of an ancient Sith army, frozen in carbonite. Appearance and Personality Silri had a very violent personality, often threatening others with death when something did not go her way. She was often at odds with the Zann Consortium's second in command, Urai Fen, and both often threatened to kill the other. She had a slightly better relationship with Tyber Zann himself, although neither of them exactly trusted each other. RPG D6 Stats Type: Nightsister DEXTERITY 3D+2 Blaster 7D+2, Dodge 7D, Lightsaber 5D+2, Lightwhip 8D+1, Melee Combat 7D KNOWLEDGE 2D+2 Intimidation 7D, Languages 3D+2, Planetary Systems 5D+2, Scholar: Sith Lore 5D+2, Survival 5D+2 MECHANICAL 3D+1 Astrogation 5D+1, Space Transports 5D, Starship Gunnery 8D+2, Starship Shields 5D PERCEPTION 3D Con 5D+1, Hide 4D+1, Investigation 4D+2, Persuasion 5D+1, Search 6D, Sneak 4D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 8D+1 TECHNICAL 2D+1 Computer Programming/Repair 5D, Lightwhip Repair 4D+2, Security 3D+2 Special Abilities: Shadow Magic: Absorb/Dissipate Energy 3D+2, Battle Meditation 4D, Concentration 3D, Drain Life 6D, Force of Will 2D+2, Lightwhip Combat 6D, Projected Fighting 5D+2, Telekinesis 5D, Seeking Spell 6D, Spell of Discovery 4D, Spell of Lightning 4D+1, Spell of Mimicry 4D+2, Spell of Power 3D+2, Spell of Protection 4D This character is Force-Sensitive. Force Points: 7 Dark Side Points: 12 Character Points: 12 Move: 10 Equipment: Robes, Lightwhip (5D), Sith Holocron Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive